Damn Drama!
by InukenshiiSaiyu
Summary: Inuyasha pronounces his love for kagome but then cheats on her with a most unexpected person. and she falls into the arms of someone else instead. Sesskag


Kagome had just returned through the well gave Inuyasha her ahem…. Usual greeting. The Idiot. She and gang are momentarily resting after a rather tiresome argument and showdown, much to the groups relief. Anyway starting now

_Kagome_

_Hoa Hoa ……whoa whoa……. Hoa Hoa Hoa_

_Inuyasha_

_Talk to me babe_

_Kagome_

_Whoa Whoa …whoa never find a love like this_

_Whoa Whoa Whoa …never find a love like this_

Inuyasha had dragged her off by herself and said he wanted to talk to her alone, but wouldn't say what about.

_kagome_

_Oh! we go back so far swinging in your backyard_

_All the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in high school ooh I really liked you_

_Must have been the ride or two_

When they reached far away enough where as the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"Inuyasha what did you drag me out here for."

"Uh…Ah Well I wanted to tell you……. Something."

_kagome_

_That's why you keep running in and out of my mind_

_As the years they all roll by baby now I know why_

_I keep coming back to you you're the only one that knows me_

_Love it when you hold me never find a love like this_

"Really what is it, I mean it better be important for you to drag me out here, now what is its night and im tired if your not going to say it I'm going back to camp."

_kagome_

_Let me here you say I will never be lonely look at what you've shown me_

_Never find a love like this when this life tries to keep us apart_

_You keep calling me back to your heart let me here yah say_

_I'm so glad you found me love it when you hold me_

"KAGOME WAIT okay I'll say it…………I l-l-l-love you-u-u-u."

_kagome_

_Never find a love like this all the guys try to take me_

_You're the one that saved me I feel like I owe you my life_

_As strange as it may seem if you take me I'm willing to sacrifice_

_that's why you keep on running in and out of my mind_

She suddenly stops and whips around "What…… did you just say?"

_kagome_

_As the years they all roll by its not hard to know why I keep coming back to you_

_You're the only one that knows me love it when you hold me never find a love like this'_

_Let me here yah say I will never be lonely look at what you've shown me'_

_Never find a love like this when this life tries to keep us apart you keep calling me back to your heart_

"I said I love you Kagome will you be my….. mate in the future?"

_kagome_

_Let me hear yah say I'm so glad you found me wrap your world around me_

_Never find a love like this _

_Inuyasha_

_may never find a love like this that still made me think about my '_

_Middle school kicks I sit here in this chair and I wish for you not to lead me now_

_My friends they always told me not to make you my wife man they was putting you down_

"I LOVE YOU TOO and Id (blush) love to be your….. M-m-mate."

_Inuyasha_

_Now they see we rolling me and you we scrolling they don't wanna come around_

_kagome_

_Let me hear you say you're the only one that knows me love it when you hold me_

_Never find a love like this let me hear you you say I will never be lonely_

_Look at what you've shown me never find a love like this when this life tries to keep us apart_

"Really?"

_Kagome (Inuyasha in parenthesis)_

_You keep calling me back to your heart let me hear you say I'm so glad you found me_

_Wrap your world around me never find a love like this (see what I like right here) Whoa Whoa_

_(hey hey) Whoa never find a love like this (alright side to side) whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Whoa( put one finger inside you set)never find a love like this whoa whoa love like this_

"YES, yes yes yes yes!"

_Kagome (Inuyasha in parenthesis)_

_whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa never find a love like this_

_Now I might never be lonely(cmon) look at what you've shown me never find a love like this_

_Over her you say whoa whoa (pick up right now) whoa whoa and never find a love like this_

_(everybody say) and this life trying to keep us apart you keep calling me back to your heart_

They run up to embrace and he suddenly pulls back and passionately kisses her on the lips they decided they

would tell the rest of the group when they reached camp.

_kagome_

_Let me hear you say whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa never find a love like this_

_Love like this whoa whoa never find a love like this_

Sesshomarus POV

Sesshomaru had overheard the entire thing and was thoroughly disgusted with his half-brother. An inu-demon takes one mate for life and intends to take both the women. Not If I have anything to do with it. I've only realized it recently but I sesshomaru lord of the western lands had fallen in love with the miko kagome. Now how do I get her to see what my brothers doing though I don't really want to hurt her but no matter what she's going to get hurt anyway and by her best friend no least. Hn I better be getting back to Rin and Jake the stupid toad probably lost Ran…..again. Why do I keep him around? I'm beginning to forget.

_I'm talkin about love All my girls stand in a circle_

_And clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and down highs and lows_

With the Inutaichi

Inuyasha and kagome came back from the woods and sango was fending off miroku while Inuyasha started to growl when mirokus hand reached her ass.

"Inuyasha why are you growling?" asked kagome while heading for her bag to start lunch.

"huh oh its nothing kagome Im gonna go out for a bit Ill be back later though okay!"

"oh yeah sure but hurry back the ramens gonna be done soon." kagome gave inuyasha a swift kiss and went about her ruitine he then left without another word.

_It don't matter what using me through_

_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes_

"kagome would you mind watching kirara Im gonna go cool off mirokus pissing me off even more so then usual."

"oh no problem just make sure to hurry back." replied kagome

"yeah sure see yah!" sango ran

_I wonder why sango ran kagome mused._

_But all my girls were in a circle and nobodies gonna break through_

_L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_Oh did yah here me say L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

"Miroku its been nearly an hour since those two left and we haven't seen hide nor hair of them since I'm going to look for them I think they headed to the goshinboku watch the camp will yah?"

"of course kagome-sama I would love to."

"thanks Miroku see yah when I get back." kagome walked off.

_Oh did yah here me say L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_I'm talkin bout L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O_

_I'm talkin bout Looooovvveeeee Soon you'll be my girls for life, girls for life_

I broke down Into tears when I reached the goshinboku not only wad Inuyasha cheatin on me right after he told me he loved me but with my best friend no least. How could he do this to me how could she! They were sleeping on the forest floor naked you put the pieces together. I ran as far away as I possibly go without breaking down again.

_Oh hold up I need another one_

_I think you you do too grab my bag_

_Got my own money don't need any man in this room_

Sesshomarus POV

I smelt the mikos tears coming from the forest in my lands I wonder what the mutt did this time. Perhaps she caught him in the act this time. Maybe this would be the perfect time to try and win my brothers miko no MY miko.

"Jaken watch over rin I shall be taking my leave."

"Hai Lord sesshomaru trust this lowly servant for I will not fail you!"

Sesshomaru started heading towards HIS kagome completely obvious to the words the toad spoke.

_My boyfriend he be callin me now anytime_

_I need all my girls to keep him off my mind_

_So hold up we need another one what we got its all good_

When I reached My kagome she was on the forest floor covered in small bruises and cuts crying and muttering something incoherent even to me.

"Miko" I asked in a bored tone yet the look in my eyes I knew said different

"S-s-sesshomaru what you doing here." kagome asked between sobs

"I have come to see what has caused you such distress." I replied hiding the concern in my voice

Before I could even comprehend what happened the miko launched herself upon my person and continued crying soaking the front of my haori. I cautiously wrapped my hands around her waist and let her cry herself to sleep. I shall take her back to my camp and have jaken retrieve her things in the morning I will not let her stay In a place that causes her such sadness.

_L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_Oh did yah hear me say L.O L.O L.O L.O LOVE LO L.O LO I'm talkin bout LO L.O LO LOVE LO L.O LO L.O LO_

_IM talkin bout loooooovvvveeeee_

When I reached my camp I sat down and held the miko in my arms much to the toads surprise. I looked at the toad daring him to say a thing About it. And it worked he averted his gaze instantly and acted as if I wasn't holding anyone which kind of annoyed me. When I make her mine he's going to have to learn to respect her like me or else. As much as I hate to admit I followed in my fathers footsteps and fell in love with this human no miko kagome. Goodie I actually went a step up from my father I fell in love with a human miko.

_Love is an energy love is a mystery love is meant to be true_

_Love is a part of me love is the heart of me love is the best thing we do_

_I'm talkin bout looooovvvvveeee_

I wish I knew how to get her to fall in love with me but currently she loves my Half-brother Inuyasha I thought bitterly. This is probably the only time in my life that I actually wish I could trade places with the filthy half-breed. I looked down at kagome she had a perfect comp lection and when I swiped a delicate claw trough her hair I found that her hair was silky smooth . She had an hour-glass figure from what I could tell and black onyx hair that reached down to her lower back. In other words she was beautiful.

_L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_Oh did yah hear me say L.O L.O L.O L.o LOVE LO LO L.O _

_Oh did yah hear me say L.O L.O L.O L.O LOVE LO L.O LO I'm talkin bout LO L.O LO LOVE LO L.O LO L.O LO_

_IM talkin bout loooooovvvveeeee_

I started to get a little drowsy which was odd for me I didn't usually sleep a lot let alone around others. Maybe it was the fact that I had the miko with me this time that must be why my beast is calmed enough to allow me to sleep. I suppose I should take advantage of this I haven't slept in months anyway and even I cant stay awake forever. With that thought in mind I dozed off to sleep

_L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_Oh did yah hear me say L.O L.O L.O L.O LOVE LO L.O LO _

_I'm talkin bout love L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O I'm talkin bout love._

_L.O L.O L.O L.O L.O.V.E L.O L.O L.O_

_IM talkin bout loooovvvvveeee_


End file.
